


The View From Here

by HopefulNebula



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Gen, visual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra, seeing her father's house on Svalbard for the first time. (600KB PNG, 692x600px with link to larger version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Here

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 2002 or 2003, scanned it in July 2009, and forgot about it once again. Click the image to see a larger version.

[   
](http://i.imgur.com/oehPz.png)


End file.
